Collaboration solutions allow teams or other groups of users to work together on a document, spreadsheet, or other types of content. Users may collaborate in various ways depending on which of a variety of collaboration solutions may be implemented. In one scenario a document may be emailed from a sender to several recipients. A suitable word processing application cable of tracking changes and conveying other edits can be used by each recipient to review the document. Edited copies of the document may then be returned by email to the sender for viewing, merging, or other analysis.
Some scenarios involve collaboration servers to which subject documents or other content may be uploaded such that others may edit the document in one place without having to return an edited copy. For example, a user may post a document to a collaboration server and then distribute a link to the document by email to other users. The other users may navigate to the posted document using the link. Having gained access to the posted document, the other users may make changes, provide comments, or otherwise provide their feedback with respect to the posted document.
More recent scenarios allow users to share documents stored within their own cloud-based storage repositories. Some cloud services provide tools by which a user may distribute a link to a shared document such that recipients of the link may navigate to and edit the shared document. It is also possible for the user to simply copy the link associated with the shared document and manually pasted it into an email destined for the recipients.